The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Mint Julep’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Mint Julep’ originated from a cross between Heuchera 834-13, a proprietary, unreleased selection, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 749-8, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera 834-13, the new cultivar has short white rather than tall pink to white flowers and lime green rather than rose to olive green leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera 749-8, the new cultivar has lime green rather than brown leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Mint Frost’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has yellow lime to lime colored leaves rather than green leaves. The new cultivar has more crowns.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. medium yellow lime to lime colored leaves,        2. leaves with prominent veins,        3. white flowers on a short flowering stems,        4. excellent vigor,        5. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.